User talk:Raven Nevermore
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. I am happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :Mobokill 05:39, 9 November 2008 (UTC) No problem You're not a native speaker?? Wow, while editing Fury Werewolf, I didn't realize that. Was the article typed by you or did you copy it from somewhere?? Only minor mistakes here and there, and the language was kewl :) Although your message on me talk page kinda gave you away :P Anyways, don't hesitate to make mistakes, but make it a point to learn from them :D I usually don't go all-out blasting at people. In fact, AFAIK, I haven't gone berserk over anyone yet. Heh heh. So, don't worry. Hope to see ya more. Cheers :) Mobokill 11:30, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :Well, thanx for pointing that out, I've added some contact details on my user page :) Feel free to PM anytime :D And about your e-mail, it seems you didn't fill in the e-mail field when you created your account. If you didn't, go to and type in a valid e-mail id. If you did type one when ya created your account, check your preferences to make sure :) By the way, unlike other wikis, you don't need to activate your account when you join, so an e-mail is not automatically sent to ya. You have to click the e-mail confirmation button for one. And in your efforts for some more knowledge in wikis, have a look at the manual of style linked in your welcome message. And also look at the tips that come out when editing a page. See ya. Mobokill 13:45, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I feel quite sorry for ya :'( but, maybe you should wait atleast a day so that the e-mail is actually sent. Wikia has over a thousand users joining every hour, so the server may have queued your e-mail for later or something. Until then, brush up on your skills, you'll need it if ya wanna start a wiki of your own. For starters, each talk page comment doesn't require a title of its own. And always sign your comments using a ~~~~ after your comment. It shows the date and time and everything :D and indent your comments by adding a : before it, just edit this section and see how I've typed it. Mobokill 14:07, 9 November 2008 (UTC)